The Fellowship's Prophet
by Shadowivy-Returns
Summary: Frodo OC fanfic w other characters slash
1. Default Chapter

Warnings and IMPORTANT NOTES: ok well Allison is an original character based on a friend of mine, this is rated R for obvious reasons and there are some slash pairing which may offensive to some also some SERIOUS **ELF** BASHING!!!

THIS IS NOT MY PLOT I'M WRITING THIS FOR A FRIEND!!! ALL BLAME ALLISON!!!!!!!! Ok and blame me too, a lot. But if you like slash pairings **and** Legolas check out my fic Screaming Forest.

Orc screams as they fought within themselves were quickly silenced by their leader. The view changed to that of a bird, skimming high above the massive columns of soldiers, back to the source from which they poured forward like ants, blackening the earth. The mists swirled around the bottom of the tower. Rising from the foundation, they curled in graceful arc's, beckoning her closer. "Allison", a cold voice whispered. Light pulsated from the window, giving form to the evil concealed within. Against her will she was drawn to the dark stone, pulling her more and more swiftly past the black gate.

She was started from her reverie by a light hand upon her shoulder. "Allison, you've missed elevenses again, Aunt Barb is likely to skin you alive. 'You are far too skinny for a suitable hobbit bride!'" Annel keened, in perfect imitation of her mother. "Thank you, cousin" Allison replied softly, "please tell Aunt Barbyn I'll be there soon." With a worried glance at her pale cousin, Annel nodded and skipped quickly down to the house to give Allison's message to Aunt Barb. Allison shook herself. She almost felt that she was still there, circling those cold stone walls. The image was so real! They all were. But they seemed merely idle fantasies in the light of day. Allison had come to know better. It was not long ago that she had realized that the things she saw and heard were real places, and would come to pass.

She hurried down the hill to her Aunt's house but stopped, smiling, and turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. "Guess who?" "Frodo!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him. I haven't seen you in weeks, where were you?" Frodo looked amazed, "No one told you? Oh, Allison! I'm so sorry. Bilbo called for me and I had to leave immediately. I can't believe no one said anything." "Well, next time my best friend disappears, I'll be sure to check at your uncle's house" "I said I was sorry!" "I know, I'm just not myself today. I have to go to Aunt Barb's." They planned to talk later and she walked the rest of the way home deep in thought. Her best friend had disappeared and no one would tell her where or why he had gone. She had never been happier to see anyone than she was to see Frodo that day, and yet she wished he had said something more. Now more than ever it seemed that her friendship with Frodo was not enough.

Later that day, she lay sprawled on the ground, unseeing eyes staring at the canopy of leaves. She was startled by Frodo's footsteps. "Sorry, I'm late", he mumbled. She said nothing. "Look, Allison, I'm sorry no one said anything, it must have been hell not knowing where your friend had gone." He paused and then softly whispered. "I missed you so much."

"What's wrong Frodo? I've changed, I know that, but what reason have you to be upset?"

"What reason?" he replied, "merely that the person that I care more about than anything in the world is upset with me and won't tell me why she won't as much as look in my direction!" Allison lay stunned as his words sunk in.

"What did you say?"

"I asked you what was wrong."

"No, before that. You said you cared about me."

Frodo fidgeted uncomfortably, "Of course I care, you're my best friend."

"Only your best friend?" a note of hopeful apprehension in her voice. All Frodo noticed was that she refused to look at him still.

"Yes, only friends."

"I see." she whispered softly but clearly, "I must go."

"Allison!" his call was aimed at her back as she suddenly fled the grove, disappearing into the woods beyond. "Damn," Frodo muttered. He didn't understand her anymore, and come to think of it, he didn't understand himself.

She stopped when she could no longer hear the sounds of the village, the beating of her heart resounding in her ears. "I will not cry", she promised to herself, but she found herself surprised when no tears came. She knew she could no longer trust herself when Frodo walked into the clearing, his clear features lit up in the rays of sunlight filtering through branches. When he lay down next to her she wanted nothing more than to curl up into him, to stay next to him forever.

Frodo walked to his relatives' house slowly, his feet dragging in the dust. What was wrong with his friend, and more pressing, what was wrong with him? He couldn't seem to keep his eyes on her face, finding her in his mind constantly, in his dreams. He groaned. "Gods!" why was he thinking of her this way? They had always been close, drawn together in the contempt the village leveled at them because of their family. His uncle's adventure has nearly disgraced the entire line, and when Frodo had supported Bilbo and worse, expressed a wish to join him on his adventures, he was lucky that his Aunt and Uncle had taken him back in. While Allison's mother had been an earth child. Her father was a respectable member of the shire who brought back a bride too pale and delicate to be pure hobbit. A trace of elvish blood ran through the family's line, it was said, and Allison had it. From a young age Allison had formed an affinity with the animals and earth that none of the villagers could comprehend, or accept. When disaster took both of her parents in the same day, Allison was raised by her aunt who had a young girl the same age: Annel. Frodo and Allison had been drawn to each other, running through the forest and shocking the elders with their perpetually torn clothing and dangerous exploits, such as the time they climbed up a waterfall. As Allison grew older, many thought it unseemly for a young girl to tramp about so, and sought to tame her spirit; but nothing had ever torn the two of them apart, until now.

Bilbo's birthday passed and with Bilbo gone and Allison not speaking to him, Frodo felt more alone in the world than he ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Frodo", a deep voice made him look up from his musings. A man hooded and cloaked stood towering over him. He instinctively shrunk back but upon recognizing the figure sprang forward and embraced him.

"Gandalf!" his young voice rang out. "Why have you come?"

"I think it best we go inside."

Confused but joyous at seeing his friend return he walked with him to Bilbo's house, now empty. Frodo's eyes widened as Gandalf related to him his adventures since they last met.

"Do you still have Bilbo's ring?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me"

Frodo handed it over without questioning. Gandalf tossed it into the fire. Gandalf sought to leave immediately. After all had been explained Frodo could scarcely believe his ears. But without a word to anyone he was ushered out into the dark. His eyes lingered on the shire as they left, on Allison's house. He felt as though he was betraying her by leaving her again so soon, without goodbye. There was no time and he could not risk her following into the peril he now shared with Gandalf and Sam.

Allison saw Frodo stealing into the woods with his gardener and a tall sweeping figure. "Not again", she vowed to herself, "she would not lose him again." She noticed their heavy packs and quickly grabbed one herself, filling it with clothes, food, and camping supplies. Allison looked at the form of her sleeping cousin regretfully. Bending she kissed her forehead softly, "Goodbye friend". Climbing out of the window she stole into the night.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and Sam chorused at once. They had run into each other and now Pippin and Merry had joined them as they fled from the main roads. Reaching Bree after their mad flight through the forest they nearly collapsed in relief. However dodging the "biguns" proved to be more difficult than they had expected. Finally they reached the hotel and met up with Strider. They followed their leader in black many miles before he allowed them to gratefully collapse on the hard ground. Hidden from sight they slept on.

Allison reached the campsite mere minutes later. Their guide had been hurriedly quieting Merry and Pippin who had started a loud discussion on the virtues of berry tarts compared to baked mushrooms. Their very attractive guide. She looked in vain for Frodo until she spotted a pale figure curled up by a bush. Creeping up behind him she leaned over his shoulder. His eyes closed he whispered something. Careful not to wake him or disturb the others she moved closer. "Allison" he whispered. Her eyes traveled down his figure, trembling she thought at first with cold. Her eyes went wide as they traveled to his waist. She sat in front of him leaning over, unseen by the rest of the party who was trying to separate the now shouting hobbits. Her eyes level with his she was mere inches from his face when his bright blue eyes opened. His face rose to hers as his mouth captured hers in a searing kiss. His arms circled her and she wished he would never let go. Suddenly she felt strong hands grasp her neck. She saw rather than felt herself being thrown across the clearing into a tree. Everything went black, and the last thing she saw was Frodo's shocked face.


	3. Chapter 3

3

She awoke to all of the hobbits bending over her aching form. Their guide attempted to push them aside without injuring them. "Stand back", he said quietly. The hobbits continued to hover. "STAND BACK!" he snapped. Frightened, the hobbits jumped back. The man felt her carefully for any broken bones. He sent Merry and Pippin scurrying for some herbs, rethought it, and sent Sam too. She was alone in the clearing with the stranger and Frodo. "Allison", Frodo whispered.

"You know this girl?" the man asked surprised.

"Yes, she's my...friend."

"In that case, I apologize if I hurt you", he said, this time directed at Allison.

"But," he continued, "I couldn't have any spies or assassins sneaking up on Frodo."

Allison nodded in understanding. The guide drew back a respectful distance to allow them to talk in private while still being close enough to intervene in case she suddenly tried to tear Frodo's throat out. Or at least that was the impression she got.

Frodo saw Allison staring at the guide.

"Sorry about Strider, he's rather...overzealous."

"I...noticed."

Frodo blushed and Allison could see that he was about to broach a delicate subject.

"Erm...I'm sorry for whatever I did...I was asleep and thought it was part of my dream."

"Why would you think it was part of your dream?"

"Erm..."

"Are you used to having that sort of dreams?"

"Erm........"

"Are they usually about me or other women? Or men?"

"MEN!???"

"Just checking."

"Oh."

"Soooo, are they about me or who?"

"Allison, I said I was sorry. Why do you have to bring this up?"

"Because I'm NOT sorry!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as the meaning of her words sunk in.

"You're not?"

Her voice trembled at she repeated, "No."

"I lied," Frodo, said, eyes pained, "I'm not sorry, at all."

He held her close to him in an embrace, pained because of her newly formed bruises but inescapably sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Frodo held her close, thanking every good spirit he knew for her being safe, and loving him. A small voice in the back of his mind jeered at him. "This will not last, you have the ring. I will tear you apart and destroy the world along with you." The whispers in his mind grew louder. But he had only to look down into Allison's eyes to banish them to the dark.

The party of hobbits returned with much hemming and hawing to announce their presence. Obviously afraid to walk in on something they made enough noise in walking to the campsite that an entire legion of orcs could hear them from twelve miles away. Frodo introduced all of his companions to Allison, despite the fact that she already knew all of them. Strider finally strolled into view, although she knew he had been keeping close watch on the proceedings all the while. Sneaky humans. Sam looked pained and stared unceasingly at Frodo, who was oblivious to the obvious longing his friend's eyes. Allison was not. Unbeknownst to Frodo the tension between the gardener and female built until Pippin burst out with "I LOVE MUFFINS!" All turn and stare at the insane but cute hobbit. Merry quickly chimed in: "Especially blueberry ones!" A fight or at the very least prolonged staring contest was cut short as the entire group's talk dissolved into a debate about the virtues of various muffins. The subject turned to popsicles.

A loud masculine voice boomed down at the hobbits and ranger from the clouds above. "POPSCICLES WERE NOT YET INVENTED!" Eying Frodo in an altogether uncomfortable way, Sam declared that he liked popsicles. Frodo finally gets the message and says, "How about we discuss something other than popsicles."

Merry: "What's a popsicle?"

Pippin: "What about HYPOTHETICAL popsicles, eh? We can have those can't we?"

Announcer man: "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A POPSCICLE AND AS I HAVE A REALLY NEATO DEEP VOICE I KNOW ALL!"

Pippin: "Neato? Dude! Get a better word!"

Merry: "I still don't know what a Popsicle is!"

Aragorn: "SHUT UP!"

(Everyone goes silent and crickets chirp ominously in

Aragorn: (talking strangely quiet, proving he doesn't have to yell to show his obvious authority) This is a mission that calls for secrecy. The fate of middle earth is riding one you! And you are willing to jeopardize our way of life for a discussion on popsicles.

Pippin: and it's always a good idea to have the narrator on your side

Merry: well YOU were the one arguing with him

Pippin: was not!

Merry: was too!

Pippin: was not!

Merry: was too!

Everyone except merry and pippin: SHUT UP! STOP IT WITH THE PLAY OUTLINE OF WRITING AND THE INCORRECT GRAMMER! GET ON WITH THE STORY AND STOP ARGUING!

Pippin frowned and muttered under his breath, "I was not."


	5. Chapter 5

5

It was in this way, with some tension and danger and much laughing that they reached Rivendell. Once Frodo was injured Allison hovered on the brink of hysteria for days, pushing the others to reach him with all haste, not that they needed it; with Sam willing to carry the hobbits if he had to, to get there fast enough. Luckily Aragorn provided for that. As much as she worried for Frodo, Allison saw the Ranger's demeanor lighten with every step towards the elves, and as she had learned, his elfin love Arwen. Soon they reached Rivendell but were not allowed to see the ring bearer, as his condition appeared serious.

Being kept away from Frodo, Allison sought companionship with Strider. However, as soon as they entered the valley he launched himself in the direction of a small figure in the distance. Picking her up and embracing her (for by now Allison had deduced it was a her). As she neared closer he set the elf down and introduced her to his companion.

"This is Arwen. My wife."

She greeted Allison as a sister and they walked to their quarters. Allison recognized her as the woman who had ridden Frodo to safety. Strider walked with his arm around his wife's waist, but continued speaking to Allison, of Rivendell, the elves, and Frodo's quest.

Allison's POV

A presence appeared behind me, but before I had time to turn, she spoke.

"Did you miss me?"

Aragorn turned and viewed the newcomer with a sigh.

"Greetings friend."

"Surely we are more than friends!" the blonde replied with a mischievous light in her eyes.

"How many times have I told you? We are only friends."

"You would deny us? Our beautiful relationship?"

"There is NO us."

All during this conversation my mind raced. Aragorn had a mistress? Was there ever a relationship or is this just another lovesick elf?

The newcomer saw fit to finally acknowledge me.

"So you've picked up a new whore? I hope your current bitch isn't offended."

I stared at the rude elf in shock. Frantically making hand gestures at Arwen that there was nothing between Strider and I, I stopped when I saw that she was not looking in my direction. Moving quickly Aragorn had picked up the other elf before she could react. Trying to muster some dignity while dangling three feet off the ground, she stayed still. What happened next astounded me. Strider easily threw the offending blonde a good twenty feet across the clearing, and I received the impression he could have tossed her a good deal farther. Strider? Abusing a WOMAN?? A rather rude woman but still!!! I began to frantically scan Arwen for signs of bruises or cuts. Well there was her face, but he wouldn't have had time to do that. Seeing my consternation, the ranger apologized eloquently for his "friend's" behavior.

"But who was that elf?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "That, my little friend, was Legolas."

It wasn't a woman? Terribly embarrassed by my mental mistake, I looked a good deal closer at all of the elves before addressing them, for fear of making the same mistake again.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Things began to fall into a routine as they wandered off on their own as Frodo healed. Merry and Pippin keeping the peace between Sam and Allison with some difficulty. Finally Frodo was up and about, the council convened and the group of friends spied from behind columns. They were unable to hear what was being said, but much shouting ensued. They crept forward. The fellowship was announced. When Legolas' name was called Aragorn fell to his knees. "Damn!!" he roared into the suddenly empty air. Everyone stared at the distraught ranger.

"Wow" Pippin whispered.

The group ran forward and was counted. The quest began.

A distraught Arwen and Aragorn talked in the garden, Allison sat watching on a balcony, she knew she shouldn't be spying, but well...what else did she have to do. Sam was talking to Frodo in Frodo's room, and to her friend's astonishment Sam insisted he lock the door for the talk. Frodo was so damned clueless sometime. Merry and Pippin were getting roaring drunk in the hallway outside their rooms. Allison had been with them until their topic of conversation became dubious.

"Where's Aragorn?" Merry queried.

"With Arwen." Pippin replied

"Do you think they've done it yet?"

"What?"

"You know"

"Oh"

"Well they've been together for years."

"She's got centuries to wait"

"He doesn't"

"Hmm"

"Well elves are supposed to be virgin brides"

"I doubt that"

"I was wondering"

"What?"

"Well they are continually renewed right"

"Well yeah, they don't really get that old"

"Well so they could look 10 and be 100 right"

"I suppose"

"Do you think elvish women's hymens are perpetually renewed?"

"I don't know, what do you think Allison?"

They turned around but Allison was nowhere to be seen, having left early on in the conversation. The hobbits shrugged and staggered off leaving on each others shoulder and tumbling down the stairs only to jump up giggling and continue their search for more beer.

So Allison found herself watching Arwen and Aragorn from the balcony, their soft words easily audible over the gentle rush of falling water. The starlight reflected off their figures, they seemed perfect together.

Aragorn's low murmur broke the silence "I won't leave you"

"You must. I will wait."

"I will always love you, but I may be gone a very long time, perhaps forever. I understand if you don't want to wait."

"I said I would wait and I will. I love only you."

"And I you." "How can I do all that is asked of my without you there?"

"I will always be there."

He tilted her face up to his and they kissed gently.

"Sweet, aren't they?" A voice whispered from directly behind Allison. She stiffened. The lovers in the garden hadn't noticed. She turned slowly. It was Boromir. "Don't you think them sweet?" He asked again. She nodded.

"But now they must part" she added.

"And Legolas" Boromir began.

"Is an asshole" she finished.

"Is a beautiful elf in love with Aragorn who will be for all practical purposes alone with him for the next few years if not the rest of his life."

"Do you want to see Aragorn with Legolas or something?"

"No, in fact I greatly dislike the elf."

"Something against Arwen then"

"No, I bear her no ill will."

"Well what reason do you have to be so vindictive towards Aragorn?"

"He seeks to overtake my kingdom, I can't say that I'm overly fond of him."

She had nothing to say to this so she left, as Boromir remained alone on the balcony, watching the couple with a strange look on his face.

They were all ready to depart the next morning, Merry and Pippin being dragged out of bed the next morning a few hours early with the hopes that the worst of their hangover will have subsided by the time they had to leave. Allison was appointed the one to awake everyone. Gandalf she found smoking and discussing plans with Elrond, she pointed him in the direction of the main hall and he waved her off to find the others. Merry and Pippin were asleep on each others shoulders curled up around each other and a few bottles of particularly strong elfin brew, both leaning against the wall outside their adjoining bedrooms.

She knocked softly on Boromir's door and heard a whispered "enter" from within. He was standing at the window with his back to her, fully dressed and armored. He turned to face her, "don't wake them," he said softly. He then proceeded to grab his pack and depart, leaving Allison horribly confused. That is until she looked at his bed. Half concealed under the cover was an undressed woman, a beautiful elfin blonde. Allison stared. The woman moved fitfully in her sleep, tugging the covers down to reveal a second elfin maid asleep in the bed. Now that she looked closer there was not one, nor two, nor even four but five women asleep, all naked as the day they were born and all amazingly beautiful. One opened her eyes.

"Hi", she said smiling, "you must be number eight!" "Was he as wonderful to you?" All of the women opened their eyes. "Yes, he was wonderful" they chorused.

"This is too creepy" Allison said to herself. "Did he pay you for this?"

"No, In fact we wanted to pay him, but he refused money"

"I need to leave now," Allison said, running out the door. She turned a hallway and leaned against a wall. "Damn!" she said to herself, "no man, and I mean no man, is that good." She walked to the great hall disconcerted. She saw Boromir standing by himself. "Um, Boromir, what the hell was that?"

"Oh. I believe I know what you talking about. However I did not expect you to remain in my room after I had left."

"Well I did and um how did you, I mean what the, oh shit."

He just smiled.

She looked around. Sam and Frodo were there of their own accord. Legolas was preening in a mirror in the corner. Who was she missing? It hit her. Aragorn. Their normally punctual leader was late. She went to his room and found the bed unslept in. She went to Arwen's room to ask after him but found it locked. A quiet whispering came from behind the door. Inside the room Arwen and Aragorn were curled up in bed together, he was whispering his love to her as he kissed down her neck, she making appreciative murmurs. Allison knocked. Aragorn answered the door half dressed. "Erm"she said awkwardly.

"-I see" he closed the in her face gently. He returned fully dressed after about 15 minutes. A smile wide on his face. The smile faded as he and Allison neared the great hall.

"Where were you?" asked Frodo.

Legolas made to reply, "No doubt with his little whor-" His sentence was stopped at Aragorn pushed him to the ground. Boromir smiled over at Aragorn, "Don't bother," he said, "he might like it." Aragorn laughed, showing good humor towards the Gondorian for the first time. Boromir smiled back and Aragorn averted his eyes. Did Strider just blush? Allison wondered to herself. She noticed the rosy cheeks of the other members of the groups, it was a bit cold. "I must be getting paranoid, Aragorn loves Arwen."

They set out, Aragorn remaining stoic. Frodo had yet to talk to Allison. Sam was constantly at his side and every time she waved Sam dragged him off somewhere else. Damn it! That hobbit had to let his watch down sometime. That night after the entire camp fell asleep se crept over to where Frodo was sleeping, Sam slumbering peacefully nearby. She placed a hand over Frodo's mouth and his eyes snapped open. She crooked a finger at him and he stood silently. They walked away from their clearing in silence. Startled to see Aragorn and Boromir awake and talking around the campfire discussing battle tactics, they smiled and waved. Allison and Frodo continued further on into the woods as they heard Aragorn and Boromir continue what sounded like an ongoing debate on the best type of steel reinforcement to use in armor.

Frodo finally dared to speak. "What is with all of the secrecy, why not just talk to me in daylight?"

"I've tried. Sam is rather protective of you."

"What?" Frodo asked incredulously.

"He's in love, enamored, obsessed. With you."

"No!" Frodo said half concerned half laughing, "we're just good friends"

"He doesn't think so"

"You are insane."

"Maybe, but I'm worried. I never get to talk to you anymore. I came here because I didn't want to lose you as a friend and now I nearly lost you for real when you got stabbed and now I'm losing you gradually. It's like I'm not even there to you."

"Erm"

"You don't say anything to me anymore! I don't expect you to really like me but you could at least show some decent concern for another human being. You were nearly killed and I spent every minute by your side. You recovered and didn't let me get near you."

"I-"

"No. You kept away. You were my best friend, my only real friend and I came all this way for you and you just drop me! You- you kissed me, Damn it! And now-"

She stopped. Frodo had done what any panicked male would have done in that situation. He kissed her. She pushed him off and glared at him. Then just as fiercely pulled him back towards her and kissed him back.

When they finally pulled apart for breath he asked, "What just happened."

She blushed. "I'm not quite sure", she said. After some silence she finished "perhaps we should go back to camp"

"Alright" Frodo replied, but instead of walking away he just remained looking at her and pulled her into another kiss. When they stopped they found each other's hands and walked back to camp.

Frodo went back to his place across the clearing and Allison curled up to sleep under a tree over the clearing. Boromir and Aragorn remained the only ones awake. Finally they agreed to disagree. They had finally loosened up to each other and drunk of companionship they began to confide in each other. Aragorn leaned in closer to Boromir sitting across the fire towards him, nearly singeing his hair and recounted his unwillingness to return either to his days as a ranger or to become lord of Gondor, merely wanting to live with Arwen. Even his doubts about being with her, she being an immortal and such. Boromir listened in silence, nodding at the appropriate times. "And what of you?" Aragorn said. "Any love in your life, many? Allison let slip the five very pleased elves she discovered this morning." Boromir smiled slyly. "I confess I am quite curious as to how you managed that. Elves, the women at least, are notoriously difficult to get into bed, much less five of them in one night."

"And you would know this how?" Boromir said. Aragorn laughed.

"No, Arwen is the only one for me"

Boromir smiled wider.

"Do you doubt me?"

Boromir just continued to smile.

"You are one to talk."

"I haven't said anything."

"But you thought it. And who are you. You have five women just last night. Whom in Rivendell have you not slept with?" Aragorn ranted irately.

"You" boromir replied calmly.

"I-um-..." Aragorn blushed a deep red through his tan.

Boromir laughed. "I was just kidding. I haven't slept with anyone in the fellowship, or Arwen, or any number of people. Just a few maidens."

"Five isn't a few!"

"I didn't say five."

"How many?"

"Last night or since we've been here?"

"...." "................" "Last night I suppose"

"Seven"

Aragorn just stared. And stared. And stared some more.

"Good night Lord of Gondor" said Aragorn, going off to sleep. Boromir would take the next watch.

"Good night King of Gondor" he replied. He stared into the fire until Gimli awoke. Legolas would take the last watch. He needed his beauty sleep.

Gandalf took Aragorn aside the next day. "I want you to watch Allison as well as Frodo."

"Sir" Strider protested, "I am certain that she is no danger to him. A distraction certainly, but she would die for that boy."

"It's not that. Allison has a rare gift, she will be more important to this quest then perhaps even I know."

"What are you talking about?"

"She posses the gift of prophesy, though she does not yet realize it yet herself."


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Will you tell her?" Aragorn asked.

"No, she mustn't know."

"Gandalf, you know how much I respect you," Strider started, "but I cannot let you use this girl as a weapon for our side. She's too young."

"No younger than Frodo."

"This is different and you know it."

"No. Female's can fight as well"

"That is not the point. I am for women fighting. But Allison is not fighting. She doesn't even realize she possess this talent. You must let her make her own decision. You can't use her without her knowing it!"

"I will tell her, in time. For now you will remain silent."

Legolas rattled on to Gimli as they walked. "And I told him that he couldn't possibly leave the forest in a red scarf after February but he insisted that it had lavender stitching", "because of course lavender is a spring color," he said aside, in a confidential tone. Gimli studied his axe carefully, as if considering hacking himself to bits with it, or better yet, hacking Legolas to bits. Sam however seemed to have taken a liking to the elf, realizing that he was no threat to him and Frodo. The two chatted on happily, oblivious to the strange looks of others.

Free from the controlling influence of Sam, Frodo and Allison strolled along, back on easy terms once again. Gandalf and Gimli were casually debating mine sites, while Aragorn and Boromir were practice fighting. Allison and Frodo talked of their coming ordeals, worrying about each other and what was too come.

"Legolas!" Aragorn roared suddenly.

"Yes, Darling?"

Aragorn dropped his tone, literally growling. Every member of the group shivered. It doesn't matter how straight you are. That voice was dead sexy. "You were supposed to be watching the back." Now those around him shuddered in fear. They knew if Legolas didn't answer correctly, he would die. "Where are Merry and Pippin?" The elf froze.

"Here we are!" Merry called from the distance, Pippin beside him. "What's the fuss?"

"Nothing at all." Aragorn said softly, and turned and started walking without another word.

"Wow" Sam said, then turned as he heard a loud thump. Legolas had feinted.

Boromir caught up with Aragorn. "So our tiger has claws after all."

"Leave me, Boromir. I'm in no mood for your jests."

"I come not to jest. I need to talk to you."

"And what," he growled, "do you want to talk to me about?"

Aragorn's voice carried. "Well", Legolas surmised as he regained consciousness. "Either Aragorn has just murdered Boromir or he's having sex with him." Gimli, standing behind the elf lightly tapped the base of his skull with his axe. Legolas slumped to the ground once again.

"What did you do that for?" Sam trilled.

Gimli explained, "He's damn good to have around in a battle but he's annoying little asshole otherwise. Besides, he looks peaceful." And the elf did indeed look peaceful lying there in the leaves.

Ahead on the trail Boromir finally replied to Aragorn's question. "I want to know why you nearly took Legolas' head off today. He's an annoying git to be sure but any other day it wouldn't have come to this. What happened?"

"Gandalf." Was his one word reply.

"Don't blame you for being peeved. That man can certainly get under people's skin, the bloke creeps me out a bit sometimes."

"Thanks." Aragorn said

"What for?"

"Not being an asshole, I suppose."

"Anytime, mate" the lord said with a wry smile.

"Where were you two anyway?" Sam asked later, addressing his comment at the inseparables.

Merry and Pippin replied, "erm......muffin hunting?"


	8. Chapter 8

8

(Note: there is mention of swastika's in this chapter and to all of my Buddhist readers and friends, so offense was meant to your religion, in this document it solely represents the Nazi's, which I normally don't take sides in discussions on war but swastikas wearing hats were too cute to pass up. Don't look at me like that, read on and you'll see)

Life continued on as usual until one day, orcs attacked. All of the hobbits and Gandalf were deep in the forest at their secluded campsite while Legolas and Gimli had gone to scout ahead. They could not agree on a direction so Aragorn was summoned, then Boromir as they debated which way to go. They all knew Gandalf could easily clear up the misunderstanding and point them the right way but he'd been in a foul mood all week on account of Sam taking nearly half the food supplies and cooking them at once for Frodo's "health". Poor Frodo of course could not eat all of the food and the wizard knew, that thanks to Sam, it would run short soon enough. So the warriors of the party stood at a crossroad of trails. Both Aragorn and Legolas (amazingly) decided on east, while Gimli was dead set on north. Boromir had sided with Gimli, leaving their decision locked.

As they were quibbling, orcs began to surround them. Unfortunately, it was Gimli's day to scout the area for danger and despite being well meaning, once he left their secure clearing, he had trouble seeing over many of the bushes and rocks and was able to check only a small distance. Aragorn and Legolas saw them at the same time, Boromir a second later. Gimli still argued for north and when the others went silent he thought he had finally won. Turning around he saw his companions engaged in a pitched battle, which he immediately joined.

All of the hobbits gathered around Gandalf's feet as he sat on a boulder. "Storytime!" Merry and Pippin chorused.

The orcs seemed to be endless. They knew they had to fight their way to the hobbits before the part of orcs found their campsite.

"Once in the land of Rohan, a very long time ago..." Gandalf began, all of the eyes of his audience in rapt attention on his face.

Gimli ran in swinging his axe brutally. Aragorn fought back with perfect grace, and though he did not employ the fancy twirls Legolas added to his maneuvers, they seemed to work well enough. Boromir slashed and stabbed at his opponents, using his shield as a weapon as well. He seemed to close in quickly and hack them apart brutally while looking into their eyes, making each of their deaths personal. Legolas spun about, sometimes using bow, sometimes daggers. "Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty-One!" He called out in a singsong voice. "Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty!" Gimli grunted back. Aragorn rolled his eyes as he dispatched the last of the orcs in his vicinity. The others seemed to be finishing up as well. He left them and ran to the campsite.

"And then the lady warrior smote the fiend with her sword, bending down and picking up her opponents head from the bloody field, his eyes still opened wide in surprise, that a maid like her could defeat the great..."

Aragorn ran through the woods at breakneck speeds until he reached the campsite. "Gandalf!" he called.

"The evil sorcerer's body began to rise up without it's head, dripping blood and gore it ripped a head from the shoulders of another corpse on the field and placing it between its own. He then turned to face the warrior maiden."

"What happened? What happened? Is she going to be OK?" Sam asked frantically.

"Well he moved towards her, her back already turned walking away, her job of killing the evil sorcerer finally at an end when he began to bring his blade down upon her with a cry of-"

"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried again.

The hobbits looked confused.

"Orcs attacking, there may be more"

The hobbits continued to look confused.

Merry said loudly in a confidential tone (for this is possible for the great Meriadoc) "I don't think this is part of the story."

Gandalf quickly processed the information and stood with Aragorn, putting the hobbits in between them. They heard them crashing through the bushes, nearing closer and closer. Aragorn held his sword at the ready. They finally reached the clearing. It was Boromir who crashed through the bushes. "They are dead," he called out, "all of them."

"And Legolas and Gimli" Strider asked.

"Both safe and arguing loudly over whether Legolas got thirty-eight or thirty-nine"

"Storytime is over" Gandalf said to the disappointed hobbits.

"But how does it end?" Frodo called.

"Ask Allison" Gandalf replied slyly.

The confused hobbits turned to Allison.

"Woman's intuition" she said smiling

They shrugged, and listened to her ending of the story as they walked. Gandalf leading the way, Boromir soon after, and Aragorn taking up the rear, shepherding stray hobbits.

Aragorn noticed Boromir's back as the human walked ahead; there was a deep brown stain across the usually red tunic, too light for orc blood. He was an idiot if he thought he could continue with a wound of the size. What if their camp was attacked? He wouldn't be able to fight again anytime soon if that was not cared for immediately. "Stupid, proud, ignorant, arrogant human" Aragorn grumbled to himself as he walked. As soon as they found the others, still in a heated argument, Gandalf separated them and said the way was northeast, which merely confused all of them further (as far as the poor hobbits confusion, they were too far gone to notice by this point). They made camp not far away.

"Allison", Frodo said, "I need to talk to you." He eyed Sam. "Alone"

She nodded acquiescence and they walked into the forest, taking care to stay nearby.

"Look" Frodo said, "I'm unsure about this whole thing, about us I mean. I know I like you a lot but I was wondering if this was the best idea, you and me being together I mean. We can hardly have a relationship and be on a quest at the same time. None of the others have managed it."

"That's because I'm the only woman here and Aragorn still refuses to sleep with Legolas."

"Well, yeah but maybe there's a reason that no other women came, maybe it's not a good idea to be involved emotionally with someone while you are out here."

"Only emotionally?" she asked seductively.

"Well, no, I mean yes, I mean, oh hell" He pulled her to him in a searing kiss. When they separated he said, "Just forget everything I said ok."

"Mmm hmm" she murmured, enjoying being with him far too much to care.

Meanwhile Legolas and Gimli pursued their argument, in lower tones, sneaking looks at Gandalf in case he would try to clout them with his staff again for arguing. The three hobbits sat down to making supper, second supper being outlawed by Gandalf. They also set about making t-shirts that had a picture of a swastika with Gandalf's hat perched atop it. The writing beneath the design said, "HASS" Which stood for "Hobbits Against Semi Starvation". The hungry little hobbits were becoming mutinous, muttering "Hiel Gandalf" beneath their breath whenever they passed the wizard. If they didn't get their elevenses and tea soon, or Gandalf didn't clout the spirit out of them with his staff, things were going to come to a head.

Aragorn approached Boromir as soon as they had made camp. "You idiot!" he hissed softly, "You are injured badly, why didn't you tell someone."

"It's nothing"

"You are covered in blood. How are you supposed to protect Frodo if you've died from fever and infection"

"With difficulty"

Aragorn dragged Boromir to a nearby stream, no one was in sight. "Take it off" Aragorn said

"Well that's something I never thought I'd hear"

Aragorn glared

"Fine, fine" Boromir said. Wincing he peeled the tunic off, pulling it over his head, gritting his teeth as the flesh on his back came off with it. Aragorn had brought his back and so tore some strips of cloth, then wetting the tunic in the stream he began to wash out the wound. Boromir remained stoic though Aragorn knew the pain had to be excruciating. Strider scrubbed hard at the dirt and blood on his skin, uncovering a back covered in old scars. Aragorn himself carried many a battle scar, but these were too frequent, all shaped the same.

"What happened to your back?" Aragorn asked

Boromir remained silent

"These are lashing marks. You were whipped. What happened?"

"It was punishment. I deserved it."

"Who did this?"

"None of your damn business" Boromir intoned lowly.

"I'm sorry this happened to you"

"I told you I deserved it damnit, now drop it!"

Aragorn ran his fingers over the webwork of scars, what could Boromir have done to deserve this?"

Later Gandalf and Aragorn talked over the campfire, Aragorn relating the story of Boromir's scars to the older man.

"Yes, I knew of them"

Aragorn's heart tore to speak so of a friend but he knew it needed to be said. "Boromir cannot continue on the quest with us. He's jaded, damaged somehow. He thinks he deserved that punishment and this quest seems to be some way to atone or escape that. He is not interested in the destruction of the ring."

"I know that, he thinks the ring should be a weapon for Gondor's use against Mordor, but I also know he has a noble spirit, hidden well though it is. His scars merely prove that."

"How did it happen?" Aragorn asked.

"Denethor, the steward of Gondor, always doted on Boromir, but despised his younger son Faramir. Boromir and Faramir were inseparable as children and remain good friends to this day. Boromir was off on quests and could do no wrong in the steward's eyes, but Faramir remained at home and couldn't seem to escape the constant cruel taunts of his father. One day Denethor was at breakfast with Faramir, making him miserable as usual, when the steward realized that a serving maid had brought him the wrong type of wine. He went to strike the girl but Faramir intervened. He ordered that Faramir receive two hundred lashes as due punishment. Faramir was barely into his teens, and such a lashing would have killed him, but he was determined to bear it. In a sick joke the Steward called out to the people gathered watching in the hall, 'Who here will defy my wishes and take this punishment for thyself in Faramir's place.' No one came forward. Then a voice the steward recognized came from the crowd. 'I will' the man said softly. It was Boromir, back from the practice yard just in time to hear the sentence but not to hear Faramir's wrong. Placing complete faith that his brother was in the right he took Faramir's punishment for him, further enraging his father. He was taken to the dungeon and beating brutally, though Faramir tried to keep Boromir from taking the beating for him, it was done. Boromir smiled at Faramir throughout the entire ordeal. And that" Gandalf concluded, "was our Lord's terrible crime"


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Boromir", Aragorn said softly, waking the sleeping warrior, "I talked to Gandalf" It was late that night and the only ones awake were Gimli on watch duty, Aragorn, and now Boromir.

"Congratulations, why the hell did you wake me" a tiered and displease Boromir grumbled.

"I talked to him about your scars and he explained them."

"That" Boromir said, "was none of your damn business."

"Yes, it was"

Boromir sat up and grabbed the collar of Aragorn who was leaning over him. "I do not want to hear another word about this again. Ever."

Gimli was looking over at them, ready to intervene.

"Come on" Boromir said crossly, releasing Aragorn and climbing out from underneath his thin cloak. They spoke behind a nearby tree, out of Gimli's hearing. "Look" Boromir said, "I don't care what the damned wizard said to you about me. I am part of this fellowship whether you like it or not."

"Boromir" Aragorn said softly, perhaps even penitently, "I just wanted to apologize for thinking ill of you. You should have simply told me. I think what you did was really...noble."

"Well, I'm happy for your approval" he said sarcastically, "now if you don't need anything further, I'm going to bed"

"Wait" Aragorn said softly

"What?" boromir said, a dangerous tone creeping into his voice, annoyance written plain on his face

"Nothing" Aragorn said with a sigh, walking further into the woods by himself as Boromir returned to camp.


End file.
